This invention relates generally to the field of terminal block and bracket assemblies for use in the telephonic and related data transmission fields. More particularly, this invention relates to a block and bracket assembly which includes a plurality of modular jacks on the exposed front face of the block. Each modular jack is prewired to one or more telephonic electrical connector mounted on the bracket. Satellite equipment may be connected to the modular patch block through the telephonic electrical connectors wired to the jacks thus allowing for efficient use of space and ease of connection.
Presently, there are numerous patching devices which are designed to mount onto rotary racks or backboards. These patching systems have inherently expensive metal construction. Moreover, these patching systems often require specially trained personnel to install and effect changes in the system.
In addition to the need for patching devices, there is also a need to effect electrical communication between modular jacks and terminals on a terminal block of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 31,714 assigned to the assignee hereof, all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. While techniques and devices are known for mounting modular jacks to terminal blocks, these techniques have been awkward, not user accessible, difficult to wire to satellite equipment, and often only semi-permanent (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,290 and 4,655,521).